Episode 224 (4th February 1963)
Plot Elsie sends a postal order to Dennis for his birthday as he's written to say he needs the money. Frank calls to say he has tickets for Christine and him to go out tonight. Harry takes Lucille to task for doing her homework at breakfast and not the night before but she insists it's a school newspaper article. He looks through her homework and finds fault with her scores. Jack decides not to go to his regimental reunion as he thinks he ought to meet the new area manager and Annie takes offence that he seems not to trust her to handle matters. Jed is happy as he cleared his stock of blouses at the market on Saturday. Doreen is bored with few customers and no colleagues to chat with. With Swindley at head office, Ena thinks Doreen is too young to be left in charge and complains about the decline in the standards in the shop since olden days. Swindley returns and says that Mr Papagopolous is adamant that Emily is too expensive to keep. Esther is on a visit to the street to see Ken thinking he's given up teaching but as he's at school, she helps Annie and Concepta with a dress-fitting. Annie senses that Concepta's worried about Lucille and her schoolwork. Teacher Miss Welch asks Lucille why her school work has fallen off but the girl admits she doesn't know herself. Jed buys an expensive silk scarf illustrated with cats for Minnie. Esther is abrupt with Swindley when she hears that Emily was sacked. He resolves to keep trying with Mr Papagopolous to get her reinstated. Elsie resolves to pamper herself in the evening. Christine thinks Frank is going to propose tonight. Ken tells Harry not to worry too much about Lucille's school performance. Both Florrie and Esther visit Emily to sympathise. Esther offers to put in a word with her workplace. Lucille interviews Elsie about her place of work for a school project. Christine tells Elsie that Frank has proposed but she is non-committal as to whether she will accept. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Frank Barlow - Frank Pemberton *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Martha Longhurst - Lynne Carol *Concepta Hewitt - Doreen Keogh *Harry Hewitt - Ivan Beavis *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Kenneth Barlow - William Roache *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Leonard Swindley - Arthur Lowe *Miss Nugent - Eileen Derbyshire *Doreen Lostock - Angela Crow *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Christine Appleby - Christine Hargreaves *Jed Stone - Kenneth Cope *Esther Hayes - Daphne Oxenford Guest cast *Miss Welch - Rhoda Lewis Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/snug *7 Coronation Street - Back room *11 Coronation Street - Back room *Gamma Garments *Emily Nugent's flat - Living room *Weatherfield Girls' Grammar School - Classroom Notes *First appearance of Esther Hayes since 26th September 1962. *The storyline of it being Dennis Tanner's birthday contradicts later established history of his date of birth being 1st April 1942. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode Sheila Birtles (Eileen Mayers) is credited but did not appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The Hewitts are faced with a complex problem, and Frank Barlow pops a simple question. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 8,768,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1963 episodes